disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Jr.
James Brown, Jr., a.k.a. Jim Jr., is the son of Jim Dear and Darling and one of the main protagonists from Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. Appearances Lady and the Tramp In the movie, a depressed Lady reveals to Jock and Trusty that Jim Dear and Darling have been acting strange lately. Firstly, Jim Dear wouldn't play with her when he came home the other day. He instead asked Darling if she was all right because he was worried about her being home with only Lady, whom he referred to as "that dog," much to her shock. Next, Darling wouldn't take her for a walk yesterday and when she tried to play with Darling's ball of yarn Darling struck her on the back. Upon realizing why her owners are acting so strangely, Jock and Trusty assure Lady that she has done nothing wrong, and explain that Jim Dear and Darling are expecting a baby, which they say are very cuddly and adorable miniature humans. Then Tramp stops by and tells Lady that with one coming, things will start to change for the worse for her. Jock insists that he is wrong, and shoos him away, but before he leaves, he tells Lady that when the baby moves in the dog moves out. Over the next few months, Jim Dear and Darling prepare for the baby such as throwing a baby shower and Darling sends Jim out to get her some food such as watermelon and chop suey. Then on a rainy night in April, Jim Dear calls his Aunt Sarah and lets her know that Darling had the baby and that it's a boy. Although it is never mentioned what they named him, it is likely that they named him Jim Jr. after his father. One day Lady hears Darling singing to him and finally learns what a baby is when she goes into the nursery with Jim Dear to get a closer look and instantly decides that the lovable baby can't be a bad thing like Tramp predicted. A few days later, Jim Dear and Darling are leaving to go on a trip. Lady thinks that they are abandoning Jim Jr., but Jim Dear assures her that they will back soon, and that she will be a great help to Aunt Sarah in taking care of Jim Jr. When she arrives, she runs to the nursery and begins to coo at Jim Jr., but when Lady comes in, she shoos her away and Jim Jr. starts crying, which Aunt Sarah believes is because Lady scared him, but it is more likely that he is afraid of her shouting. She then sings a lullaby to him, which sounds horrible compared to Darling's singing. Later on in the movie when Lady is chained up in her dog house, she sees a rat sneaking into Jim Jr.'s room and tries to warn Aunt Sarah but she won't listen and orders her to be quiet. Hearing her frantic barking, Tramp comes and she tells him about the rat in Jim Jr.'s room. He rushes into the house and into Jim Jr.'s room and fights it, during which he accidently knocks over Jim Jr.'s crib and he starts crying. Tramp is victorious, and Lady, having managed to break free from the chain, comes in and checks if Jim Jr. is unharmed. Though he is, Aunt Sarah comes in and thinks that Tramp has attacked him. She shoos him into the closet and calls the dogcatcher to come and get him. Lady tries to show her the rat but she grabs her and locks her in the cellar. After the dogcatcher comes and takes Tramp away, Jim Dear and Darling return home and talk to Aunt Sarah about what happened. Jim Dear releases Lady from the cellar, believing that there's been a mistake and she shows him, Darling, and Aunt Sarah the dead rat in Jim Jr.'s room, proving Tramp's innocence and Jim Dear and Lady go off to rescue him. On Christmas Eve, a slightly older Jim Jr. is seen having his picture taken with Lady, Tramp, and their four puppies, Scamp, Annette, Danielle and Collette. Scamp starts playing with Jim Jr.'s pajamas, but Darling picks him up and takes up to his room for a nap. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Jim Jr., now old enough to crawl and speak, is first seen playing with Scamp, which ends with him making a mess trying to catch a ball. When he goes with Angel to see his family after he ran away, Jim Jr. is shown missing him and is given a family photo by Jim Dear. At the Fourth of July picnic, he is overjoyed to see Scamp "return," but is surprised to see him run away again. He is last seen welcoming him home and Angel into the family. Gallery Jim jr.jpg ladyandthetrampjunior.jpg|Junior in the first movie with Lady, Tramp, and their puppies lady-and-the-tramp-45.png|Lady looking at newborn Jim Jr. Lady2.jpg|Newborn Jim Jr. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8568.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8501.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8480.jpg ﻿ ﻿Trivia *He is presumably one year old. *His appearance is similar to Michael Darling's from Peter Pan. Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Infants Category:Protagonists